


Improper Use of a National Anthem

by remuslives23



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, holiday porn, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto celebrate yet another holiday they missed while Jack was away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improper Use of a National Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by aviv_b's fic 'Everyday Holiday' which was inspired by beesandbrews fic 'Better Late Than Never'. The are both beautiful and meaningful stories. This is porn. Worse, unbeta'd porn, for which I apologise in advance.

Ianto groaned as a wet tongue licked a broad stripe from his navel to his nipple and gave the tight bud a sharp flick before pulling back. 'Stop teasing me, you bastard!' he grunted, tugging on his restraints.

'You should taste this, Ianto. It's fantastic.'

Ianto grit his teeth, willing the glare he was aiming towards Jack to burn through the blindfold covering his eyes. A soft chuckle told him that the message had gotten through then there were warm lips on his and a hot, sugar-coated tongue sweeping over his teeth. The heavy taste of the cream – or was it icing? - couldn't mask Jack's own sweet, spicy flavour, and Ianto thrust his own tongue forward, lapping at Jack's lips with a desperation he'd be embarrassed about later.

'Icing?' he decided when he surfaced a minute later, breathless from the kiss that managed to be both knock-your-socks-off passionate and stomach-clenching tender at the same time. 'You've covered my chest with icing?'

There was that damned chuckle again, the low, seductive sound going right to Ianto's cock, making it impossibly hard. 'Uh huh,' Jack confirmed, returning his attentions to Ianto's sternum. His tongue laved and teased, teeth tugging at Ianto's caked chest hair while his hips pressed hot and tight against Ianto's. His bound hands and Jack's weight prevented him from arching up, and Ianto whined in frustration.

'Ja-a-ck!'

He felt the toothy grin against his ribs then Jack gave his chest a final lick – tongue curling briefly around a pert nipple – before heading south. Ianto's toes curled in the bedclothes as Jack's tongue darted into his navel and his fingers lightly stroked the rise and dip of his hip. His cock was like steel, poking uncomfortably into Ianto's knee, and he parted his legs, hoping Jack would take the hint.

He did. 'Not tonight,' Jack murmured, burying his face in Ianto's now-exposed inner thigh. 'I'm going to taste you tonight.'

His cock pulsed dangerously, and Ianto had only seconds to ponder the Pavlovian response he seemed to have to Jack's filthy promises before that talented tongue was lapping at his balls, pulling them into the hot recesses of Jack's mouth to be carefully rolled and sucked. A fresh burst of pre-come spilled from the swollen slit at the tip of his cock, the sticky fluid smearing across his belly as his cock twitched and throbbed in anticipation.

He kicked out when it seemed Jack was settling in, catching Jack's ankle with his foot. 'Get on with it!'

There was a muted 'pop' and the cool air of Jack's lair brushed against his saliva-damp sac, the juxtaposed sensations of heat and cold on over-sensitised skin sending a powerful shudder rattling through him as his balls drew up tight and full against his body.

'You're impatient.' Ianto felt calloused fingers sliding his foreskin back then warm air tickled the wet head of his cock. Ianto moaned, canting his hips as high as he could off the bed. 'You're supposed to be taking it easy,' Jack admonished, flattening his large hand over Ianto's hip and pushing him back down onto the mattress. 'This is a holiday celebration, remember? You take things slow on a holiday.'

'Jack, if you don't suck my dick right now...' Ianto threatened.

'Sir! Preparing to suck dick now, sir.'

'You are such a wan... oh... oh, that's good.'

Jack pulled off Ianto's cock abruptly, and Ianto could feel indignation pouring off him. 'Good? Just good? That's a patented Harkness move, that is.'

Ianto smirked, despite the rapidly growing desire to fist Jack's hair and shove his beautiful face back down to his crotch. 'I promise to consider an upgrade of your score if you just. keep. going.'

Jack's laugh was muffled by Ianto's cock as, inch by inch, Jack swallowed him down. His tongue rubbed over the slit, delving as deep as it could before fluttering tantalisingly against the frenulum. Lips slid smoothly over silky skin; lower and lower until Ianto could feel Jack's shallow exhalations wafting through the curls at the base of his cock.

'Yeah, that's really, really good,' he whispered, wishing he could feel Jack's skin, Jack's hair, under his fingertips, wanting to see those lips – all cheery red and puffy by now, for sure – wrapped around his shaft, those blue eyes gazing intently up at him as he sucked sloooow.

Jack pulled back gradually, Ianto shivering as more and more of his spit-shiny shaft was exposed to the air. Jack curved his lips around the crown of Ianto's cock and sucked until his cheeks hollowed, his tongue lapping up the salty pre-come as it beaded at the tip.

Ianto's breath juddered from his lungs, and his fingers clenched around the strip of grey fabric anchoring him to the head board. 'Please...' he begged, trying once again to arch up, wanting to ram his cock down Jack's willing throat over and over and over.

Jack, with his canny ability to read Ianto's mind and body, sank back down on Ianto's cock, taking him to the root once more. Ianto grunted in relief, his foot curling possessively over Jack's calf as his head fell back, sensation swamping him. Jack worked Ianto's length like a professional, humming a tune around his mouthful of flesh that sounded vaguely familiar, but, just as the answer tickled Ianto's consciousness, Jack took him deeper. The blunt end of his cock pressed firmly against the vibrating softness of Jack's throat, and Ianto's mind was wiped clear of any thought other than 'Jack' and 'yes' and 'oh, my fucking god keep going'.

With his ability to touch and see taken away, Ianto's world narrowed to his cock and Jack's mouth and, too soon, the swirling warmth inside him had coalesced into a burning heat, the intensity building until it felt as though his whole body was ablaze. Then, just when Ianto didn't think he could take any more, Jack scraped his teeth along his shaft and everything...

stopped.

For a long moment, time stood still and then his world burst into flames.

A wordless shout preceded the first eruption of viscous fluid down Jack's throat. Ianto's hips pumped feverishly with every single pulse that throbbed through his body until he collapsed, spent and boneless, onto the mattress.

Fingers pushing at his blindfold startled him and he blinked as the dimmed overhead light shone like with all the force of the sun into his eyes. The glow quickly faded to a comfortable level and Ianto opened his eyes to see Jack blocking the light as he kneeled on the mattress, his hand working furiously between his legs.

Ianto groaned at the sight, his libido already pricking up its ears in interest as he watched lust and desire and need chase each other across Jack's face. 'Ianto,' Jack moaned, his free hand reaching beneath his rapidly moving hand to cup his balls as he hovered on the edge of release. 'God, look at you spread out across my bed. You are gorgeous...'

'I want to taste you,' Ianto rasped out, lifting his head off the pillow as a sudden craving to feel Jack's cock heavy on his tongue, to feel his come splatter across his face, hit him hard. His neck ached as he strained to get closer. 'Please.'

Jack swore and hastily shifted higher up Ianto's body, his arse just coming down on Ianto's sticky chest before he cried out, come fountaining from his cock and spilling over Ianto's chin and lips. Ianto sucked on his slick lips then stuck out his tongue to catch the last drops as they fell from Jack's cock before licking at every patch of his skin he could reach. Jack cursed again and dipped his head to assist Ianto in his task then, when they were done, kissed him messily as he untied his bound hands.

'Fuck,' Ianto muttered, and Jack laughed quietly.

'Oh, yeah,' he agreed, taking Ianto's freed hands in his own and chafing his wrists. 'Nothing like holiday sex.'

'What holiday are we celebrating again?'

'The Queen's birthday.'

Ianto frowned. 'It's not...'

'In Australia. They celebrate Her Majesty's birth today. They get a day off and everything.'

'Australia?'

'Yep.'

Ianto rolled his eyes then caught sight of the mess Jack had made with the icing. 'I suppose that explains the red, white and blue icing all over the sheets then.'

Jack shrugged, a smirk playing about his lips. 'What can I say? I'm a patriot.'

'You're insane.'

'I answer to both.'

A puzzle piece clicked into place in Ianto's head. 'Wait. Were you humming 'Advance Australia Fair' while you were...?'

'Yep.'

'That... isn't that... treason or something?'

'Improper use of a national anthem for sexual purposes? Not sure the consequences of that scenario is outlined in the Patriot's Act.'

'I am never going to be able to look Her Majesty in the eye again.'

'Ah, Lizzie would approve. She was a wild one back in the day. I remember this one time...'

'No, no, no, no! If you tell me that you... ' Ianto's voice lowered to a whisper, 'had sex with the Queen, I will never, ever let you touch me again.'

'I never had sex with the Queen.'

Ianto sighed in relief and smiled contentedly when Jack nuzzled his nose along his jaw then nipped at his ear lobe. His smile faded, though, with Jack's quiet words...

'I watched.'

'Jack!'

fin.


End file.
